


Just Hold On

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Day 6, Eddie Whump, Gen, Hurt, MaddieBuckleyWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Maddie gets a 911 call from a familiar voice, can she keep him awake till help arrives?
Relationships: Maddie Buckley & Eddie Diaz
Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861294
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Just Hold On

“911, what's your emergency?” Maddie sat at her computer, adjusted for her growing belly and waited.

“I uh...I think I hurt myself.” The voice was confused, but familiar, “Maddie? Is that you?”

Maddie blinked, “Who is this? Do you know where you are?”

“Maddie?” The man coughed, “It's Eddie...I'm at home in the basement.”

Maddie gasped, “Eddie, what happened? How did you hurt yourself? Is Christopher home?”

“I don't remember, I was...doing something. I think I fell?”

“Okay, do you know where Christopher is?”

“With Abuela, I think... I think I was doing something for him?”

“Okay, what's full name?”

“Edmundo Diaz.”

“Good, do you know what day it is?”

Eddie answered correctly and Maddie relaxed a little bit. She ran through the rest of the head injury questions and while it seemed Eddie'd hit his head, he wasn't too bad off.

“Okay, does it hurt anywhere else?”

“Ribs.”

“Alright, just, hold on okay? Help is already on the way.”

“Okay, just... tired.”

“I know Eddie, I know, but you and I both know you need to stay awake okay, come on talk to me. What were you making for Christopher?”

“I can't remember.”

“Okay, alright. And you're alone?”

“Yeah, Buck... working?”

Maddie quickly texted Buck, checking to see if he was working and got back a rather frantic reply that -they- were on the way to Eddie's house.

“Yeah Eddie, Buck's working. The 118 is on their way okay? Buck'll be there soon. Chim and Hen too. You just say with me okay?”

“I like Buck.” Eddie said sounding a little loopy, “He's my best friend.”

“Yeah and you're his. That's good.”

“I like Chim too, he's good for you.”

She blinked, “Um...thanks.”

“Eddie?!” She could hear her brother's frantic voice and the sounds of boots pounding down the stairs. “Oh thank god Eddie.”

“I'm talking to Maddie.” Eddie grinned and there was a bit of scrambling.

“Maddie?”

“Hey Buck, he okay?”

“He will be now. Hen and Chim are looking him over, but we have no idea how long he was down here.”

“Me either, he doesn't remember falling or what he was doing down there. He said he _thinks_ he was making something for Christopher.”

“Alright, thanks Maddie. We got it. Thanks for keeping him with us.”

“Thank him for hanging on. I'll call you later.”

“Yep, gotta go.”

The line went dead and Maddie sat back, rubbing her belly. She needed a drink, a strong one, but that wasn't happening. So she put herself on 'away' and walked to the break room to get a tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but are appreciated.


End file.
